Story:Star Trek: George Hammond/Shakedown Cruise/Act Two
The George Hammond is at high warp. On the bridge General Carter sits in her chair thinking as Sheppard looks at her. Typhuss is a fighter, he will get out of this like he always does John says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. He's up against four Romulan warbirds, Valdore-class and from what I read from Admiral Picard's report from the Battle of the Bassen Rift their more powerful then the last class of Romulan vessels General Carter says as she looks at Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard looks at her. Typhuss is a experienced Starfleet Captain and plus we have been through worst situations John says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. To me four against one isn't fair and we both know the Romulans don't play fair General Carter says as she looks at him. Meanwhile the Intrepid is fighting the four Valdore-class vessels. On the bridge coolant is spewing from the ceiling. Shields down to fifty-three percent damage to secondary hull Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. I've lost the lateral thrusters Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira hangs onto his command chair. Quantum torpedoes, full spread, dispersal pattern Sierra and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Curtis inputs commands into the tactical console. The Intrepid fires quantum torpedoes it splits into five and strikes the lead ship's forward shields. On the bridge Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Captain I'm picking up a transmission it's from the George Hammond Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira looks at her. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. This is Brigadier General Samantha Carter of the Federation starship USS George Hammond, to Intrepid we've received your distress call what is your situation General Carter says on the screen. Captain Kira looks at the viewer. Four Romulan Valdore-class warbirds are attacking us, shields down to 53 percent, damage to secondary hull and how long will it take you to get here says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. Twenty-five minutes, can you hold them off for that long? General Carter says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the screen. I don't know, I don't know if the shields can hold against the plasma torpedoes that the Romulans are using says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. Typhuss can you at least try Sam says on the viewer. Typhuss confirms. I will try to hold them off until you arrive says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. She nods and the transmission ends. On the bridge of the George Hammond Colonel Sheppard turns to General Carter. At least we know he's alive, Major increase speed to maximum warp General Carter says as she looks at Major Martin. The young officer looks at her console. Aye, General Major Martin says as she inputs commands into the helm console. Colonel Sheppard looks at General Carter. You are worried about Typhuss John says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Yeah those Romulans have plasma torpedoes Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Typhuss survived in the Delta Quadrant for seven years, he will prevail John says as he looks at Sam.